Covering the Bases
by Noelle Brisbane
Summary: Everyone said they'd get together soon enough, but no one prepared them for the hardships and struggles of making it as a teenage couple under all the fame and ghost fighting. Not to mention that they're also trying to discover themselves and each other amongst newly encountered relationship drama about sex and growing up.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Welcome to my Danny Phantom fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it, and take the time to review. Just note that pretty much everything that happened in the show holds true, except I changed the time frame a bit, so they can be a tad bit older. This is mostly an exploration of Sam and Danny's relationship, with a mix of action and drama. That being said, this story is rated M, so there will be lemons at _some point_. I don't want them to start their sexual exploration at 15, and honestly, I don't want it at 16 either, but we'll see depending on what they do. The first chapter sets up some conflict that we'll be dealing with in the story, and there will be more. I envision this story to be about **30-35 chapters**.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

Despite being best friends since fourth grade, Danny and Sam have their troubles acting as a couple in public. Kisses were scarce and awkward, holding hands led to sweaty palms and profuse blushing, and hugs all of a sudden felt like brand new territory. Desperately, he tried his hardest trying to be the best boyfriend he can be, but with the demands of his newly found fame as Amity Park's superhero, he frequently feels as if there's too much on his plate. In private, however, they are easily more themselves; morphing into a seemingly well established couple.

Phasing through her bedroom door, he saw her sprawled on top her bed, dozing off to the background music of a somber piano piece. Landing on the soft carpet, he quickly shut off the radio, and snuggled next to her. Looking at her sleeping form, he wondered why he took so long sorting out his feelings. Well they were young for one thing.

And they still _are_.

At sixteen and starting his junior year of high school, not many can say they've saved the world and found their soul mate. He envisioned them staying together for the rest of their lives (maybe even in the afterlife at this point) with kids running (or floating?) around their home, and hopefully at that time, someone else can play superhero. He loved being Danny Phantom, but can he really be the superhero when he's in his thirties? Will he even last that long?

As he mulled over his thoughts on the future, he felt his significant other begin to stir while an involuntary shiver ran through her spine. Groggily, she mumbled his name, as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Hey, ghost boy." She smiled up at him before leaning up to place a chaste kiss on his lips. Smiling into the kiss, he lightly caressed her arm with his cold fingers, leaving goosebumps at its wake. She nibbles lightly on his lower lip and pulls him tighter. Feeling himself get lost in the kiss, he gently probes her mouth with his tongue, eliciting a moan from the Goth girl pressed up against him. The kiss is slow, passionate, and rare—a new territory for the both of them. They hardly experience kisses like this—enjoying it in the comfort of complete privacy, and away from any possible interference.

Now that everyone knows Danny Fenton is Danny Phantom, they are suddenly thrust in a world with no privacy, as paparazzi barge in on their dates frequently bombarding them, and photographing their every move. Unfortunately, it doesn't always bode well for the two of them, seeing as Sam now has to deal with most of the girls at Casper High either feeling extremely jealous, or surprisingly doting. All of a sudden they all seemed to want to join their inner circle, and they always seem to have a circle of admirers surrounding them.

Midway through their kiss, Danny changes back to his human self, as Sam pulls away, lightly chuckling.

"It's always weird when you do that. My lips go from cold to warm in, like, a fraction of a second."

"You've had _plenty_ of time to get used to it. Remember during the first few weeks we started dating?" He raises an eyebrow as if to test her memory.

"Yeah, you suddenly had zero control of your powers and kept changing back and forth like you were fourteen again." She disentangles herself from him much to his disdain, and stood up and started stretching. Taking a deep breath, she eyed his captivated gaze before continuing to soothe her sore muscles from her nap.

"It's your fault, you know. It's like my ghost self and my human self want to kiss you at the same time. Not to mention that one embarrassing time I duplicated myself on accident," He blushed slightly at the memory, reliving the embarrassment his powers caused during the first four months of them dating.

"Always knew you were kinky." She responded in that nonchalant tone of hers that always means more than what she projects, as she pretends to busy herself with the random knickknacks on her vanity. He sputters at her remark, turning his slight blush into a full on crimson lighting up his cheeks.

"WHAT?! No…I don't even think of you like that—I mean, of course I do, I'm your boyfriend, and I love you—uh, but we're not rushing, and I respect you! I don't even want to…well—" He holds his hands up in defense, as if to stop him from digging into this mess further. Eyes darting from hers to the window, he silently wished the box ghost would make an appearance, so they could table the discussion to come.

Sitting next to him, she forces his gaze to meet hers before placing a chaste kiss on his cheek and grasping his hand.

"Look, Danny, we'll get there. We've only been together for six months, and I know we've been going really slow—"

"Actually, I think we're—" She holds up her hand to stop him.

"Let me _finish_. Look, we'll take it one day at a time. Try new things, and be comfortable with each other. God knows we haven't even fully spent time in first base…" She trails off not knowing how to continue her little speech on their developing "sex life"—if you can even really call it that.

"Well, I respect you, Sam. I don't want you to feel pressured or anything. I mean, we've only been dating for six months, and we're always ghost fighting, and dealing with all this new attention and bullshit. I feel like, I can't even spend enough time with you, much less, try to...have sex with you or other things, when we can barely hang ouyt." Frowning, he leans back and lies back down on the bed, releasing a puff of breath. There's no denying that deep down a part of him still wants to be normal again. To just be Danny Fenton, and leave Phantom as a well lived memory.

"Oh come on, Danny," She lays on her stomach to face him, moving the hand covering his eyes to fully look at him. "Ghost fighting is our thing. We wouldn't be us if we didn't fight ghosts and saved the day."

Wanting to finally lighten the mood, he joked: "I knew you just wanted me for my ghost powers," He paused before adding, "Who's kinky now?" Laughing she lightly slapped his arm, and decided to enjoy the shifting mood.

A sharp knock on the door interrupted their laughter, as a high-pitched "SAMMYKINS!" can be heard from behind the door. Although everyone seems to finally like Danny for saving the world, her parents appear to be the only ones unable to completely appreciate him.

Dragging her feet to the floor, the raven-haired girl begrudgingly opened her door to face a bright-eyed Pamela Manson, adorned with pearls and diamonds.

"Wow, Pamela. You're shining bright." Oblivious to her daughter's sarcasm, Pamela chuckles elegantly, and dismisses her compliments with a wave of her hand. Peering over her daughter's shoulder, she frowns as she takes note of Daniel, awkwardly sitting at the foot of her daughter's bed. She didn't think much of the boy, or his parents. Needless to say, despite his heroic efforts, she still did not like his strong influence on Samantha. Clearing her throat, she finally decides to address the boy in question.

"Hello, Daniel. Staying late as always, I presume?" Enthusiastically, Danny grinned at his girlfriend's mother.

"Hi, Mrs. Manson! I…uh just wanted to check up on Sam, and make sure she's safe. I'll be going home soon—" Sam began to protest at his words, and started to usher her mother out the door. With her mother a step away from her doorframe, Sam readily placed her hand on the doorknob.

"Door open." Her mother places her hand on her hips, as Sam defiantly closes and locks the door in front of her. Turning to her boyfriend, she places her hands on his shoulders, and pulls him in a tight embrace.

"I love you, okay? You make living here bearable." He would've disagreed out of consideration, but before he could respond, she silences him with her lips, and he circles his arms around her waist.

Hearing her sigh into the kiss, he decides to deepen it, tracing her lip with his tongue, asking her for entrance. Obliging, she opens her mouth, and meets his tongue, gently massaging as they lightly dueled for dominance. As he runs his tongue against hers, he explores further, taking note of the different sounds she makes in comparison to what he's doing. Leaving her lips unattended for a moment, he began trailing his lips on the side of her jaw, making light use of his teeth, and leaving open-mouthed kisses at his wake.

She began moaning as he journeyed lower to her neck, pressing herself further against him. Her hands began a journey of their own; feeling the tight muscles that ghost fighting blessed him with. She gasps as she feels him begin to pay careful attention to the junction where her neck and the top her shoulder meet. Moaning, she felt him start to suck on the skin, surely enough to leave a hickey in the morning.

"Danny—ah…mmm…you're giving me a hickey." She breathed out in gasps, distracted with his lips, tongue and teeth. He grunted in response, and once again claimed her lips with his in a more frenzied manner, feeling heated in response to her reactions to his touch.

Deciding to stop things before they get too far, she reluctantly pulls away and looks up at him with dazed eyes. Realizing their frenzied state, he looked down and said,

"Heh—heh…I should go. It's getting late, and we have school tomorrow." He places his thumb against the forming bruise he left by her neck and shoulder. Rubbing the back of his neck, he leans forward and kisses her forehead before telling her he loves her, and finally flying home.

Sam spent her night getting ready for her second to final year of high school; arguably the most important year before college. At this point, she can probably get into any school she wanted, with global recognition of their heroic adventures. But a part of her still wanted to work for it, and strive for scores that she would normally need for admission.

She and Danny haven't decided what their plans are for college, and with everything going on, it wasn't exactly high on her list to tackle. He probably didn't want to stay far from Amity, her or Tucker, but who knows where they'll end up two years from today? With Tucker being Mayor, she's certain he's probably set for life. And she could be _too_ , honestly. She didn't really have to go to college with her huge trust fund, and path for success in her family's business endeavors. As she battles with her consistent thoughts, a brief ring interrupts her thoughts, as she notices her phone light up on her bed side table.

It was a message from Tucker in a group message with her and Danny.

 _Have something to tell you guys tomorrow._

 _Way to be cryptic, Tuck._ She thought as she began to fluff her pillows. She responded with a quick _Okay_ and tossed her phone to the side, and plopped on her bed.

She thought about Danny, and their previous conversation about sex and everything in between. It was a big deal, and definitely a step too far into their new relationship. She feels as if she's known the half-a her whole life, and yet, she had no idea what to do when it comes to that side of their relationship.

Sure she's been on the pill ever since she turned sixteen, but it wasn't even about the risks of pregnancy and whatever else. It was the act itself, the vulnerability, the animalistic biological need that she will share with him and no one else.

Normally, she couldn't care less what people think of her, but when it comes to Danny, she all of a sudden feels insecure for some rather absurd reasons. What if he didn't like her body? He hasn't really seen much of it. What if she didn't do anything right, or she can't please him? What if they don't share common desires and fantasies?

If she were being completely honest with herself, she knows how much easier it was to stay best friends; however, she's wanted him for so long, and endured the torturous months when he's pining for a different girl. And no matter how hard she tried, he wouldn't notice her until pretty much sophomore year.

Thoughts of Danny plagued her mind as she willed herself to sleep. She wasn't prepared for the day to come, and unfortunately, there are just two of them now with Tucker being Mayor.

Him and her. The lovebirds of Casper High.

She saw Danny at her doorstep bright and early at 7:45 in the morning. They flew to school in the mornings, deciding that it was romantic and convenient for them. Not to mention they both enjoy it, and as she always said, flying was her favorite ghost power of his.

"What do you think Tucker's going to tell us? He was pretty random with that text last night." Danny wondered as they approached the doors of their High School.

"Probably something about wanting to discuss a new regulation he wants to approve that he wants our opinion on." She shrugged, not making a big deal of the situation.

As they walked down the hallway, they rolled their eyes at the onlookers and whispers from random classmates. The air was filled with speculation as they walked hand in hand to their new lockers. Danny was greeted by a few jocks—mainly Dash's posse—while Sam was receiving compliments left and right about her outfit by the popular clique.

Sam's locker was first, and she unloaded a full set of books and supplies in a neat order before quickly hanging a picture of her and Danny, as well as the three of them. Closing her locker quickly, she began her journey towards her boyfriend's locker, taking note that he was blindly phasing his things through the locker door.

She waited patiently for him to finish, so they can walk to their first class. Hearing footsteps approach them, she knotted her forehead wondering who it might be, as the steps sounded awfully familiar. With the ghost boy preoccupied with the menial task of organizing his things, he paid no attention to the figure behind his girlfriend.

"Hey guys!" The familiar enthusiastic and slightly high-pitched greeting surprised them. Turning around, Sam was greeted by a grinning Tucker with books in hand.

" _Tucker?!"_ The lovebirds exclaimed at the same time, following with questions as to why he was all of a sudden in school. Danny gave his best friend a high-five, expressing excitement to having his friend back at school with them, while Sam gave a quick hug.

"Guys, chill! One question at a time." Tucker waved his hands at a downward motion, signaling his friends to pipe down. They looked at him expectantly, almost impatiently waiting for his response. Giving them a cheeky grin, the African American boy opened his arms wide, and proudly announced:

"I QUIT BEING MAYOR!"

* * *

So there you have it. Chapter I! I hope you liked it, and feel free to say what you'd like.

Noelle Brisbane


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys! Thanks for your kind reviews. Anyway, here's Chapter II. I'm still fleshing out the story, in that, a lot of this chapter about Tucker, and everyone's personal issues. You guys took note of him quitting mayor, and that is really one of my biggest problems with the final episode. He's fourteen in the show! What the hell were they thinking?! Anyway, review if you must!

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom

* * *

Ghosts are very nomadic entities; preferring their own isolation, feeding off their own separate obsessions, and gaining energy while festering amongst themselves in an infinite realm of death. No one bothers talking about how he or she died, how it felt, and everything in between. This was an agreement between every ghost in the ghost zone. One can freely speculate, but is expected to refrain from asking, although it is easily assumed. Ghosts retain their form from their last draw of breath, essentially looking the way they died.

The ghost zone was filled with an infinite number of hellish portals, frightening branches, and eerie moans and screams. It was a realm completely opposite of the calm and stillness of death. Ghosts relived their deaths, weep somberly, and remain to exist ominously. Some lacked the energy to retain a figure, only emitting sounds and wails; whereas others bask in the strength of their energies, enabling them to keep their form at its most frightening. They left their mark on the human world, and its ties to the living give them the ability to return to the world they once lived in.

There will never be peace between humans and ghosts, as ghosts can never quite accept their own deaths. They remain envious and unforgiving of the living; choosing to continue existing in a pool of their negative energies, unable to let go.

* * *

With the commotion and busyness of the first day of school, Danny and Sam failed to get the whole story from Tucker as to why he quit being mayor. Speculations filled the couple's minds as they went through the motions of the first day of class. It was all the same with numerous syllabi, course schedules, and random "get to know" speeches.

The trio agreed to meet at the Fentons' to hang out at the end of the school day, vowing to avoid any public places to ensure their privacy. With Tucker passing off his duties as Mayor, rumors and accusations will surely hit the newsstands. And with a public setting, it is presumable that words will be twisted to create an alluring headline.

Lounging in Danny's room, the former mayor lazily sat and swiveled back and forth on his best friend's computer chair. Sam reclined on the floor with her chin propped up on her left hand, as she sparingly glanced over the mountain of paperwork from the early morning. The ghost boy sat cross-legged against the wall by his bed, and looked at Tucker expectantly, drumming his hands against an empty thermos.

"You guys are gonna think I'm stupid." Tucker sighed in hesitation. It seemed easier when he proudly left the office, and announced his departure than telling his two best friends. At least he hardly knew anyone in that office.

"Oh, come on, Tuck, we'll always think half the stuff you do is stupid." The Goth replied, earning a scowl from her boyfriend.

"Shut up, Sam! Now's not the time, and it's not as easy as you think," Tucker's brows furrowed in annoyance, as he sighed in frustration. "I just…didn't really know what to do. I had everyone advising me on how to run the town, and oversee so much shit that I didn't care about. I went in thinking I can finally do whatever the hell I want, you know. Get the girls, the money, sneak in a bit of booze, because I was mayor, but it was a job full of paperwork, phone calls and meetings. I sat in meetings where everything went over my head! I'm barely sixteen, so what the hell do I know?" Tucker explained; a bubble of irritation rising in his chest. He flailed his arms wildly as if to accentuate his points.

"I did what I wanted. I got a Danny statue everywhere, but what else do I know? I'm a kid for God's sake, and as much as I don't wanna be in school, it's a lot better than sitting in a stuffy office filled with books I can barely understand. Add that to the fact that I never get to see you guys. Plus, everyone was telling me what I should do, and that I'm doing everything wrong! How was I supposed to know whom to trust? So you know what I did? I said, fuck it, and quit!" The boy frowned, as he rested his chin against Danny's desk, ceasing his explanations to further encourage a response from his friends.

Danny opened his mouth to begin, but Sam proceeded to cut him to the chase.

"Look, Tuck, I know it's hard and all, but did you really have to give up so easily? You knew this going into the job. I know they kinda handed it to you, but it's not like you were just gonna sit there and make demands your whole life, and nothing else. You had a town to run, and huge responsibilities that—"

"Don't you think he knows that, Sam?" Danny interjected in hopes to avoid his two best friends from getting into an unnecessary argument. "Tuck, listen to me, we're only teenagers. It's not like you were gonna be locked in that job for the rest of your life. It was good after that whole asteroid thing, but do you really think it's for the best for you to run an entire town?" Sam bit her lip as she eyed her boyfriend and mulled through his words. He has a point.

"Fuck, I don't know. It seemed like a good idea at the time. I mean, wouldn't you? I made so much money that I'm pretty much set for the next decade and a half!"

"Money isn't everything, Tuck." Sam chided. It wasn't like her to keep the rest of her opinions at bay, but Tucker's one of her best friends aside from her boyfriend. She could bite her tongue for the time being, and it was all she wanted to add at the moment. However, his lack of responsibility irked her. She and Danny both warned him about his occupation as Mayor, and the work it entails. The three of them got paid a hefty paycheck for saving the town, although Danny received a larger cut for being the real superhero.

Danny chuckled in response. The money would always be a perk no matter what. Despite that, he understood where his best friend is coming from, much more than Sam. Should he be in a position of power (of a different kind, that is), he would probably forego thoughts of responsibility. Sam knew, too; how much he's really willing to give up his powers given the choice.

Would she still want him, though? He knew his powers always fascinated her.

"I get what you mean, man. And it sucks it didn't work out. We'll gladly take you back, no problem, though. Although, you probably should've taken more of that free booze, and those girls when you were mayor." Not one to mope around, Danny shifted the mood. Sam chucked a pillow at his direction, which he caught and he winked at her in response.

Instantly brightening, Tucker sat up and faced his best friends with a wide grin, eagerness coating his face. Being mayor for six months definitely has its perks, especially when it came to women. They fawned over him, and catered to his every need. Which is a conversation he decided to have with Danny without Sam around.

He always knew they would get together, although a part of him was always terrified of what might happen afterwards. He would miss out for sure, and with technology being his only leading love in reality, he can't exactly tag along and be a third wheel all the time. He knows how hard his friends try with making sure to include him, and how they refrain from touching each other in his presence. They try as hard as they can to not act too close—always dropping their held hands when he approaches them, or resorting to hugging goodbye, when he's sure that they'd probably kiss if he wasn't there. Granted, he appreciated it, but also wished his friends would act themselves, and with barely seeing them these past few months, he feels like he missed out on so much.

"Yo, man," Tuck's gaze landed on Danny. "Some of those women though. Definitely smokin'. You know my assistant Vanessa? Legs for days, man. For days!" Danny responded with a cheeky grin and two thumbs up—definitely a discussion ithout Sam.

* * *

Sam always hated the way high schools are portrayed in films. They are clichéd, hypocritical, and ostracizing. Unfortunately, Casper High fell victim to the trap, and the Goth girl always stopped to remind herself of the irony in the situation. There are a few positives, such as, the unpopular girl getting the guy, or the unpopular guy in question turns out to be the guy of everyone's dreams. Sam learned to tolerate it, and remind herself she is graduating soon anyway. She is happy with Danny, and no matter what they say, she hardly gives a shit.

There are days when she can tolerate it, but there are days when she cannot. Chalk it up to hormones, or whatever else women get blamed for these days, she wasn't having any of it.

Sluggishly walking towards the bathroom, she immediately became graced with Paulina's presence. Despite her heroic efforts, or attempts to remain civil with the Latina, her mood darkens involuntarily in response to being around the girl.

"Oh, look, it's Phantom's slut. You look like a rotten corpse. Isn't he supposed to be the dead one?" Her thick accent echoes in the stalls.

"Shut up, Paulina!" Sam scowled menacingly, her eyes narrowed to slits. "Last time I heard, you spent your summer evenings taking turns sucking off Dash and Kwan."

"Where the hell did you hear that?!" Paulina's jaw clenched in anger. Why does Star have to tell everyone her business?

"It wouldn't take much to notice." Sam pushed the fuming girl aside to take in her appearance at the dusty bathroom mirror. To be honest, she really wasn't looking her best—not that she'd admit anything.

Scoffing, Paulina folded her arms across her chest, her cleavage coming further into view. Flipping her hair, she glared icily at Sam, retorting, "Cut the act, Manson. Everyone knows you never really like Fenton. Admit it, you're just like me. You'd never really have feelings for him if it wasn't for his ghost powers." Turning her heel, Paulina stalked out of the bathroom before Sam could utter another word.

* * *

Danny usually patrolled around the city after 6 PM to rid the town of any wandering ghosts. His job was fairly easy these days, with Amity Park finally adding ghost defense systems here and there. Being dubbed as the most haunted city in the North West, it's a wonder that they only ever decide to do it recently. It was mostly after Tuck became Mayor when the specter regulations came about. No matter what Tucker said, he did accomplish something helpful for the town. He has to admit, though, Tucker probably didn't think about his duties in the long run.

As he flew by the city limit, he decided to head back home, deeming it a quiet night for the ghouls. The Box Ghost was probably out there somewhere, hanging out with boxes, or Klemper was out looking for friends. Deciding it wasn't worth the effort, heading home was probably the best option.

Nearing his neighborhood, he felt a cold chill rise from his chest, traveling all the way to his throat. Involuntarily, a puff of breath in a light bluish hue escapes past his lips, and he grumbles in annoyance.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST! Here to terrorize you, with my infinite supply of heavy duty PACKING BOXES!" The Box Ghost wailed as a trail of boxes floats behind him—boxes from the nearby post office.

"You know, I was just thinking about you. I swear, how do you keep getting out?" Danny exclaimed in annoyance, readying his thermos. Wide-eyed, the Box Ghost lays his arms back to his sides, mouth slightly agape, before responding in a low, heavy tone,

"Thinking of me in fear have you? Beware as I have found a way to access the outside world through a portal from a place called 'Fenton Works.'"

"Fenton works?! You mean my house?!" The Box Ghost once again gazed at the halfa in mid surprise, mouth shaped in a small O.

"That is RIGHT! I have found the place to haunt you, and your fam—AHHHHHHHH!" Rolling his eyes at the Box Ghost incessant babbling, Danny pointed his thermos as the harmless ghost continued to announce his plans for terror.

"I swear, he's always getting caught in this tiny thing, he might as well be living in a box." Shutting the lid, he paused and laughed at his cheesy pun before heading back home.

"DANNY! You look like a ghost! Were you out fighting them?" His father patted him on the back as he walked into his house. Ever since his parents discovered his ghost fighting, they've always been keen to tag along, much to his disdain. Replying to his dad that it was simply the Box Ghost, his father smiled proudly before presenting him with their new invention.

"This is The Fenton Specter Teleporter! It teleports any ghost back into the ghost zone, so you don't have to carry around that thermos of yours. All you have to do, is aim it at this ghost then..." Danny didn't have enough time reacting to his father's facial expression. He knew that look…his father was about to…

"PRESS THE RED BUTTON!" Light emitted from the device, as Jack proudly tests out his invention. Unable to change back in time, the house filled with Danny's scream, before he disappeared from sight.

"Damn it! I forgot he was part ghost," Jack rubbed his chin. "Now, where is that reset button?" Shrugging, he went to find Maddie, all while hoping his son could find his way out on his own.

* * *

"He sent me to the ghost zone, Sam! The GHOST ZONE!" Danny exclaimed, as he finally settled in bed after spending a significant amount of time roaming around the ghost zone, and locating the doorway back home. It was typical of his father to test out new inventions on him. People finding out about his powers were never a convenient thing, despite what everyone else assumes. He propped up his phone, so he could see his girlfriend's face. From what he can tell, she is wearing a thin camisole, with her bangs tucked behind a headband as she peeled off one of her natural facemasks. There wasn't much shame between the two of them.

"Sorry, D. Your dad's just being himself. He loves you, and he wants to bond with you, in his own weird way. Although I can't believe they still forget after six months."

"I know he means well," Danny sighs, as he gazes at her. "It's just, he never knows how to use his inventions. Surprisingly they work really well, but these past six months, I feel like I've been a lab rat with these stupid powers. I've been poked and prodded with these stupid Fenton inventions more times that I can count! Anyway, how was your day?" Danny never forgot to ask Sam how her day goes, being the chivalrous guy that he is. Admittedly, their views on relationships are polar opposites, which is something they're still learning how to compromise about.

"Oh, you know, casual run in with Paulina in the bathroom. She's so shallow, Danny, I can't ever stand ever. Honestly, I still don't understand what you ever saw in that bitch." Sam attempted to mask her icy tone with her voice mimicking something slightly higher. She prayed he'll buy it.

He sensed something happened a bit more than what she's meaning to say.

"You know I only have eyes for you now," Danny flirted, trying to find ways to coax the information out of her.

Crimson rising in her cheeks, she waved her hand to brush off his advances. She still blushes frequently whenever he pays her compliments. "You're always so cheesy, Danny. I could gag." He scoffed.

"Please, you love my corny pick up lines. It's what made you fall for me." He heard her hiccup, as a curious expression ghosted her face.

"Yeah, I couldn't love you without 'em." She replied quietly after a quick pause.

After a few more minutes of conversation, Danny and Sam bid each other a goodnight and made plans to see each other the following day. He may have been Captain Clueless before they were dating, but he was never unable to pick up in the subtle cues Sam left. Paulina must have said something that really affected her; otherwise she wouldn't call his former crush names immediately.

Sam always tried to make peace with the girl, but despite her claims of accepting everybody equally, the girl had her issues with a lot of people. Not that he would bring it up anytime soon, but he knew that whatever happened today would most likely come up in conversation at some point. He just hopes it won't be anything too bad for them to deal with.

* * *

A lot of this chapter really sets up a big part of Danny and Sam's relationship conflicts and the way others see them. I always had issues with the idea that Sam may not like Danny as much if he didn't have ghost powers, so I'll play around with that. Also, I definitely want Tucker to have his own issues, too. You can't be childhood best friends and easily accept that transition. So, with him no longer being mayor, I can focus on their friendship and spend time with his character! I also want to think about Danny's relationship with his parents (as well as Jazz), so there will be more on that, as well as the ghosts in the ghost zone. Please leave me feedback if you're liking it!

Noelle Brisbane


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, everyone! Welcome to Chapter III. Let me know if you enjoy it (or if you didn't).

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom**

* * *

It was a cool and cloudy day at Amity Park, with summer preparing for its leave in time for fall. The air is crisp, and the leaves that adorn the trees are going through the motions of their own transitions to a rusty rouge color. It was a lazy day in early September, three weeks in the school year. With the sudden turn of the weather, most of the city's population chose to stay indoors, and found themselves enjoying a cup of cocoa, or languidly enjoying a day of binge watching shows on Netflix. Couples used the weather as an excuse to cuddle, while those single chose to bury themselves in a pile of blankets along with their beloved pets.

Dash Baxter ran his hands along the expanse of Paulina's back; her skin tinged with a slight sheen of sweat. They had spent the early mornings satisfying their physical needs several times, before surrendering to exhaustion. He willed her to turn around to enjoy a view of her breasts, to which she obliged, scoffing at his typical mannerisms. She pushed his roaming hands away before deciding to cover herself with one of the scattered blankets.

"Aw come on, it's not like we're done for the day. It's Saturday," the jock grumbled, attempting pull the blanket down, to which she responded by tightening it up against her, and shaking her head. Her thick Latina accent echoed in the dimly lit room. "You know you're just a good fuck. I don't stay and cuddle."

"You would if I was Fenton." He replied irritably. _More like Phantom,_ she thought.

"Well, you know Manson's all over that. I wouldn't want her sloppy seconds," The air immediately filled with her attitude, as she stood up and began to fetch her clothes. "I'm pretty sure she's using him."

Dash's brow furrowed, puzzled over the idea. The Casper High lovebirds are as tight as ever, and he doubts that they're breaking up anytime soon. Despite disliking Fenton, he somewhat respects the heroic side of him, recalling their own adventures before the secret was revealed.

"You sure you're not just telling yourself that?" He queried, as the Hispanic beauty neared his door. She glanced over her shoulder, one brow raised with a smirk gracing her lips.

"I'll see you soon."

* * *

"Danny, can you like, move? My leg's falling asleep here," Sam complained as the ghost boy grumbled in response. An insignificant film played in the background for the convenience of added noise rather than entertainment. They lounged in the Mansons' home theater; enjoying the large empty home. Sam's parents were away on a business trip, and her grandmother was traveling internationally. It was Ida's mission to die a free spirit, so she embarked on a journey to visit remote places in the world.

"You know, I kinda like it here. I'd rather stay." Danny looked up at his girlfriend, as he continued to bear his weight on her lap. Her shirt rode up sometime during the movie, and he enjoyed the slight teasing view of her toned stomach. He moved to place chaste kisses on the exposed area, and she willed him away, claiming that it tickles.

"Danny, _stop!_ " She giggled, as she began to kick her legs in the air, attempting to push him off. He never knew how ticklish she was until they began dating, and he adored it. Skating his left hand up her thigh, he ceased the ministrations with his lips, and started to draw patterns on her skin with his fingers. He heard her gasp, and saw her eyelids flutter. He sat up slowly, drinking in her appearance before deciding what to do next. Her eyelids seemed heavy, and her thoughts lost to his touch. Facing her, he leaned in and claimed her lips with his.

Her hands flew to his hair automatically, as he pulled her closer to him. Sitting on his knees, he hauled her forward, and moved her on top of him, as he fell backwards on the couch and straightened his legs and propped his feet on the floor.

"That was kind of smooth," she smiled and murmured against his lips, as she laid her legs on either side of him, her weight slightly on her knees. His arms snaked around her back, as he ran his fingers up and down her spine; her shirt barring the contact between his skin and hers.

They kissed each other willingly, alternating in different rhythms, and pressures, as they learned their way around each other. Beginning with slight nibbles, and the shy prodding of tongues before settling in a gentle caress. Moving his right hand to cup her face, he switched angles to deepen their kiss. His lips molded against hers in a passionate frenzy, as he finally ran his tongue inside the cavern of her mouth, all while massaging hers throughout his journey.

"Oh, _Dan-ny_ don't stop." She moaned against him as she sucked on his lower lip. She felt his hands journey underneath her shirt, his fingers cold despite retaining his human form. Gripping his bicep, she moved her lips to pepper kisses alongside his angular jaw. She lightly applied pressure with her teeth, his gasps and groans, fueling her to continue her exploration. Lowering her lips, she trailed open-mouthed kisses down his neck, and venturing upwards to softly nibble at his earlobe; her light, but quick bursts of breath against his ear fueling his arousal.

Yanking her head upwards, he reclaimed her lips in a frenzy, passionately invoking all of his emotions into the kiss. His touches became bolder, fingers lining the lacy bra that covered her breasts. He felt her stiffen as he toyed with the clasp, but as their lips continued to collide and slather, her hesitation was forgotten.

He spent a significant amount of time tracing the lining of her bra on her back while they remained engulfed in the seduction of their heavy kissing. The air was filled with the sounds of lips sliding against each other, and mingled panting breaths coupled with frequents gasps and moans.

Sam felt her boyfriend's fingers venturing its way to her front, right now idly tracing circles at her sides. She had no means to stop him, losing herself in her state of need and desire. His thumbs remained on her sides, and with newfound courage, she felt his thumbs shift.

She didn't do it on purpose, nor had she planned on putting them on a more tortuous state. But when she felt his thumbs graze the underside of her breasts, her hips moved on their own accord, and she found herself grinding against him.

"Shit—Sam… _fuck._ " His voiced cracked at the new sensation, a wave of agonizing arousal crashing on to him at full force. He was definitely aroused, and he knew she could feel his hardness brushing against her.

She pulled herself away from him and scurried to the opposite side of the couch. She stared at him wide eyed, blushing intensely, and speechless. He took in her disheveled appearance, with her lips swollen and thoroughly kissed, her skirt slightly askew, and her shirt bunched up on her left side, exposing her black and lacy bra.

Mortified, she pulled the hem violently to cover herself up, and folded her arms across her chest. Danny couldn't imagine himself being at a much better state. His hair was probably a rumpled mess, and his lips were probably as red and raw as hers. Not to mention the numerous love bites she gave him, and the obvious bulge in his pants, he was sure he looked worse than she did.

She isn't foreign to the workings of the male anatomy from all the health classes, and the occasional erotic books that lay hidden beneath her bed, but the knowledge of her boyfriend's arousal because of her was shocking and admittedly flattering. She assumed that he thought of her that way in his own alone time, as she, too, succumbed to her own desires from time to time even before they were dating.

"I—" They both began, eyes moving towards each other's direction, never fully meeting.

"Look…um do you need to—uh take care of yourself first?" Her gaze shifted downwards to his arousal, before catching herself and quickly shifted her gaze towards her left hand. She twirled the ring she gave her, and the blush that dissipated came back full force.

Understanding the weight of her words, Danny glanced down at his erection before deciding it was for the best. Excusing himself, he quickly turned himself intangible before flying to the guest bathroom. He thought of their previously compromised position, the way her hips involuntarily slammed against his, and her moans as he worked himself. Embarrassment aside, he couldn't erase the memory from his mind, and soon enough his erotic thoughts, and ministrations overcame him.

He didn't really know when he began fantasizing about her. It was maybe after the school dance, when he saw her in a different light. At first, he denied it, and always forced himself to think of Paulina…and admittedly, Valerie was mainly on his mind at some point, but he always came back to her. He didn't have feelings for her back then, and his attraction to her was buried deep inside him, while his attention was fixated on Paulina and the temptations of popularity.

He came pretty quickly, making sure to clean up his mess before heading back downstairs to Sam. He knew she would want to talk about what happened, much to his chagrin, but he willed himself to do it. After all, he really doesn't have an excuse.

She was back to her modest self, evidence of their hot and heavy make out session, faint. She was stiff as a board, as she sat on opposite sides of the couch, preventing any part of her body from touching his. It bothered him, but he complied, and folded his legs, and sat Indian style.

"So…that was…new," Danny whistled awkwardly, and forced himself to look her in the eye. _Be mature_ , he reminded himself.

"Did you…take care of yourself well?" _Take care of yourself well?_ Who even says that? She cringed at her stupidity, and saw him nod before sighing.

"I'm on the pill. I have been since I turned sixteen back in August. If…we end up having sex—" He gulped at the word, as she hiccupped. "—I won't get pregnant." She drummed her fingers against her knee unsure of what else to say. An image of ghost babies flashed across her mind for a fraction of a second before she heard him speak.

"God, Sam. I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to. Hell, I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to right _now_ , but I want you to be ready, and I want me to be ready, too. What we did earlier...I'm sorry, I kinda lost control—"

"It was my fault. I was the one who…brushed—" She wondered why she couldn't just say the words.

"Look, I love you. And I know this is probably not the most appropriate time for this, but what we did was _so_ hot—"

"And it felt good. Like, really good." He agreed with her interruption.

They breathed deeply in order to catch their thoughts, caught up in the buzz of hormones and emotions that flow between them.

"I don't want to be some stupid cliché, so I won't say it. But we'll go one day at a time, okay. No impromptu sex in the middle of the day at school, but we could practice, before, you know, the big event." She wanted to compromise, and undeniably, she wanted him, too. She craved his touch and his body more than she was willing to admit at the time.

"Practice?" He asked, lost in his own thoughts, as he tried to decode what she was really saying. Did she mean—

"We have to make it good for us, right? What to touch, and how to feel. We can't just jump the gun. We're not the typical horny teenage couple, Danny." She explained.

He understood her completely, and a part of him was so excited of the weeks to come. He loves her, and wants her more than anything, but to finally act upon those desires…well, he didn't know what he did to be this lucky.

Must be the good karma from all the good he does for the public.

"But we are horny though, right?" Sam smacked him on the face with a pillow.

* * *

Pamela Manson enjoyed a glass of wine every night she had dinner. She sat across her husband of eighteen years as she sipped slowly, enjoying the bittersweet taste that filled her taste buds. She and Jeremy left Samantha for a brand new business deal in New Zealand, that would surely give rise to their fortune, and would make her husband happy. She and her husband are a powerful couple, made for business empires and a vast fortune built on her grandfather's success.

She hoped to pass their ordeals to their daughter, but the future she wants for her only child seemed murky. She wouldn't be surprised if Samantha donated 95 percent of her trust fund to some ludicrous environmental charity. Adding to the fact that her daughter is now gallivanting around Amity Park with that ghost boy of hers, the future that she wants will probably never happen. Her daughter will most likely end up being a Fenton.

"What's a matter, dear?" Jeremy took notice of Pamela's scattered thoughts, and questioned his wife. He assumed it was another issue with their daughter, but he gave up on Samantha ever since she dyed her natural blonde hair to a dark black, and claimed herself a Goth.

"I just wish Samantha didn't date that Fenton boy. He's not fit to build an empire. He's incompetent, awkward, and _poor_." Pamela laid her head against his shoulder as she named her complaints.

"Now, now, Pamela, I don't think they're meant to last—" He began to disagree, to which she held up a manicured finger to silence him.

"She's completely smitten with him, Jeremy! Have you seen the way they are together? It's like no one else exists in her world _but_ him. It sickens me!" His wife adjusted her rose gold watch, a habit she does out of irritation.

"He and his family are probably after our money. She'll lose it all if she marries him." Pamela continued, voice rising in anger. Calmly, Jeremy took a sip of wine from his own glass while he rubbed his wife's shoulders.

"You assume our daughter is blind, Pamela, but our daughter is intelligent despite her questionable tastes in fashion—"

"And _lifestyle!_ Remember those diamond earrings I bought her for her ninth birthday? She sold it, and gave all the money to this asinine tree building foundation. Little did she know, I bought the whole thing back just to tear it all down." Pamela huffed.

"Well, if you had maybe bought those earrings in black, she would have kept them," Jeremy chuckled and earned a scowl from his wife before adding, "but it seems you have forgotten, dear, we don't give the press all that money just to cover mindless gossip. "

"Maybe it's time to put it to good use."

* * *

Danny flew to Tucker's after he left Sam's to spend time with the former Mayor. They planned for a night of video games, food and stupid entertainment until the crack of dawn, before they can surrender to sleep. Approaching the Foley home, he quickly turned intangible and phased through his best friend's window.

Four boxes of pizzas lay scattered in the middle of the floor with one laid open. Tucker couldn't resist. He sat in front of the TV, preparing the game console with one hand, the other full of pizza. He took notice of Danny, as a flash of light enveloped his room. Glancing behind him, he saw Danny plop on one of the beanbags, and grab a slice of Meat Lovers pizza. "Hey, dude!" Tucker tossed a controller to his friend and settled next to him.

They played for a while, the score fairly even between winning and losing. They chatted minimally, enjoying each other's company, and the violence and gore that played in front of them. It was nice to finally hang out without the burdening responsibilities of being famous and involved in government issues. So they continued to sit in silence with the occasional grumble of asking for more pizza, but mostly sat through, and played the game in complete concentration.

"MAN! That move was _sick!_ How did you do that?" Danny exclaimed, as Tucker's character did an intense move that wiped out a majority of the enemies.

"Press all the buttons!" Tucker shrugged. They continued to play for a while longer, before Tucker took in Danny's disheveled appearance and momentarily paused the game.

"Did you fight a ghost before you got here or something?" Danny's eyes remained glued to the TV, tempted to keep playing. Absentmindedly, he replied, "No ghost. I was at Sam's." He pressed play.

" _Oh_." Tucker said, his tone reminiscent of an innuendo, and grinned at his friend's direction.

"We didn't do anything, Tuck. We just fooled around a bit. She did say something about practicing though." Danny remained nonchalant, not wanting to draw attention to the situation.

" _Sam_ said that? Practice what?"

"You know…practice our—" Danny motioned crudely with his hands as his friend busted out laughing.

"DUDE," Tucker continued to laugh, clutching his sides at the humor of the situation. "She wants you bad! I just can't believe she's actually saying something about it. Remember last year when she would flat out deny everything?"

"It was awkward enough as it is," Danny claimed defensively. "I had to jack off in her guest bathroom."

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Tucker wailed, as he hit the sides of the bean-bag chair, nearly falling over. "When are you guys doin' it?"

"We're not! We're practicing remember?"

"Oh, right," Tucker rubbed his eyes as he finally faced his friend. "Tell me how it is though. I mean, not in detail. Sam's like a sister, but dude, just keep me posted."

Danny slumped backwards on his chair and nodded. "Yeah, yeah. I'll let you know. What about that assistant of yours, Tucker?"

With a sly grin, Tucker began his tales about being mayor. He spoke of Vanessa and the numerous girls that came knocking on his door. For the most part, it remained innocent; he was fifteen after all, but despite the seductive looks and teasing, much of what was planned for his sixteenth birthday next month would've changed the deal.

"Imagine what would've happened if I stayed on the job though. She said, and I quote, 'I'll make you into a man.' I don't even know what that really meant, but I'm sure it's hot and dirty." Enthusiasm flowed through Tucker, as he recounted his stories. Just as Danny was about to respond, he felt a coldness tickle the base of his throat, and as he gasped, a blue puff of air escapes past his lips.

"Damn it," He muttered begrudgingly, as he moved to change to his ghost counterpart. "GOIN' GHOST!" Light once again flooded the room, as Danny willed himself to change.

"Be right back." He floated mid-air as he glanced at Tucker who tossed him a thermos. Saluting, he flew quickly, and searched for the nearby ghoul.

* * *

"Mom? Dad? Danny?" Jazz unlocked the front door of her home. She decided to stay for the weekend over fall break, but the drive from Stanford took a lot longer than expected. A familiar shiver ran through her spine. Was there a ghost around?

She walked downstairs to the lab, and saw her parents engrossed in another ghost invention. She cleared her throat. "Hey, Mom! Hey, Dad!"

"JAZZ!" The couple ceased working on their project and rushed to their eldest daughter, engulfing her in an embrace.

"Hey, there, Princess! Look at what we're working on!" Ever the enthusiast, Jack dragged his daughter closer to the invention.

"Danny's been getting home awfully late lately. We're incredibly worried that he's out there getting hurt, so we created this device that can give us temporary ghost powers." Maddie explained, as she placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders.

"We don't have a name yet! And we're not sure it works, but it's best not to test it yet, after that little mishap with Danny." Jack said.

Raising an eyebrow, Jazz glanced at her parents suspiciously. "What mishap?" She quirked an eyebrow, a strong expression graced her features.

"Well, your father, being the overly enthusiastic man he is…teleported Danny somewhere in the ghost zone a few weeks ago." Maddie chuckled awkwardly, as Jack hung ashamed.

"IN THE GHOST ZONE?! What were you thinking?! For the record, I think this invention is stupid, mom. Danny can handle the ghosts on his own! The reason he's probably coming home late is because he's dating Sam!"

"With Sam?" Maddie cringed at the idea that his son was fooling around with the girl she always saw as another daughter. She knew it was bound to happen, but Danny will always be her baby, and the thought purely disgusts her.

"Yes, with Sam. What do you think they're doing? He wouldn't do that _here_ with you two barging in on him every minute of his life." Jazz folded her arms across her chest, and smiled smugly. She knew she was right.

"Hey, our boy's becoming a man! I think it's time for another father and son talk! One that would embarrass him so much, he'll get nightmares!" Jack rubbed his hands together, as if his plans were conspired evilly.

Jazz scoffed, and began to head upstairs. "I think I just made it worse for Danny."

* * *

Danny wandered around aimlessly looking for the ghost that was driving his ghost sense insane. He's been flying around the vicinity of Tucker's house, and can't seem to find the dead thing. He landed on the sidewalk next to the corner of a streetlamp.

"Where the hell is this ghost?" He hiccupped as his ghost sense once again signaled a presence.

"There you are, _lover_." He heard a teasing voice behind him, and he whipped around in time to see a woman materialize in front of him.

" _LOVER?!"_ He screamed, as the ghost looked up at him, her eyes hopeful and teary. Her skin was pale, and her eyes are a light brown. She wore a white muddy dress that fell to her ankles, and on her throat was a thin, sharp scar that was covered in blood.

"I knew I'd find you."

* * *

I've been outlining chapters lately, and I feel as if they will get longer from here. I had to cut this short, because it was supposed to include a scene with Star and Paulina, a date with Danny and Sam, a scene with Jazz and Tucker, as well as Sam and Ida (among many others). Maybe they'll be on the fourth chapter, depending on the outline. Please take the time to review, and let me know your thoughts!


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you so much for all your kind reviews! I feel like I've been forgetting to thank, but know that I appreciate it so much! It fuels me to write more than anything.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

"Here's your Meaty Meaty Double Bacon Cheesy with extra large fries and drink." The waiter stated routinely, as he handed a disgustingly salivating Tucker the order.

Paul Bulson has been working at the Nasty Burger for about four months now, having just moved from a small town in Florida. After being insanely fascinated by the ghost boy, Danny Phantom, he moved to Amity Park where the ghost-fighting ghost should be wandering.

Paul Bulson observed the town from the sidelines. He took a boring job, dressed in mundane clothing, and made himself scarce. He was a young man of average built; sandy blonde hair as greasy as the fries he serves. He has eccentricities about him that no one understood, and he spends his nights taking photographs of people in their bedrooms. He didn't have a mother, nor did he have a father. He only had his camera, and the desire to expose the town, and the ghost boy.

* * *

Tucker sat across from an exhausted, baggy-eyed Danny, whose drooping face resembling that of an overly worked man in his forties. His friend was eating the same exact meal, which he possibly did to defy Sam, who undoubtedly chooses to direct his eating habits. Tucker eyed his friend with sympathy, knowing that his ghost fighting was obviously becoming too much for him.

Danny sighed as he lugged a lame fry across a slab of ketchup, and languidly popped it in his mouth. He rested his left hand on his chin, his eyelids heavy, and his mind on the verge of falling to a deep slumber. His scattered thoughts burdened with the new mystery of the woman who called him lover, and his inability to identify her frustrated him.

"Something happened." Danny muttered lowly, his gaze remaining fixated on his food, as a glob of cheese ran down Tucker's chin. "A ghost?" He asked.

Danny nodded as he took in his surroundings. The fast food joint was oddly empty for a Friday afternoon, with the creepy server appearing to be the only one working. "She thinks I'm her lover." Danny replied distractedly, as he continued to pick at his fries; the burger slightly cooling.

Tucker coughed, as he fought to swallow the large bite he took, and gasped at his friend's words. Danny was cheating on Sam?!

"You're cheating on Sam?!" Tucker concluded angrily. Admittedly, he always had a small crush on Sam when they were younger, although he always put aside his feelings, because she had feelings for Danny ever since. It wasn't unbearable like hers was. It was a tiny spark of admiration, not a burning need of desire.

" _No!_ What? I love Sam, I don't even know who this ghost is," Danny threw his hands up in frustration, almost knocking into his drink. "She appeared out of nowhere then faded! I couldn't find her in the ghost archives, and no one seems to know about her! It's like she only exists to haunt me!"

"You're that quick to jump to that conclusion? Ego much? Anyway, does Sam know?"

"Can we not focus on Sam for just a second and remember that there is a _ghost_ who is in _love_ with _me_?!" Danny fisted his hands; his eyes flashing green momentarily.

Remaining calm, Tucker took out his PDA, and accessed his ghost files. There were many unknown ghosts in the ghost zone, and they've spent an adequate amount of time photographing them for identification purposes. It was time consuming, but stealing Walker's files definitely helped. "What did she look like?"

Danny paused. The lady was gruesome, and admittedly terrifying to see. "She…has long, and dark matted hair. It's not black, but brown. She has this white dress, with bloodstains all over it. It's caked with mud at the bottom, and her feet look badly bruised. I," Danny felt his hand go numb, and gently massaged it as he recalled his morbid thoughts.

"It was ripped from the back, and she has this deep gash on her left side, and it's just _dripping_ with…well, ectoplasm now. I think it used to be blood. And at her throat…" Danny trailed off.

"Her throat what?" Tucker asked impatiently. His records were showing nothing. Whoever this ghost was, is definitely a mystery to all of them. There's someone new in town.

"It was obviously slit! I mean, that's how she died. And, she's always breathing heavily, like she was asphyxiated or hung or something…I dunno." Danny shuddered at the brutality of her death. "It's like I'm hearing her breathing behind me all the time."

Tucker took a sharp intake of breath, curious and shocked as to who this ghost was. "She's not in ours or Walker's files. Have you asked around?"

"I asked Frostbite, and even considered Clockwork, but you know how cryptic he can be. I want straight answers, not a life lesson at the moment. Frostbite did say something though," Danny's brow furrowed as he thumbed the hem of his grey sweater. Sam always said it brought out his eyes.

"there's this realm in the ghost zone. The Realm of New Souls. It's where people who just died _go,_ and there's no way I'm heading over there at all." Danny reclined into the booth he sat and took a sip of his drink; the sugar flooding his body with a form of energy. It might be short lived, but it's good enough for now.

* * *

Sam eyed her naked body in front of the full-length mirror in her bathroom. She eyed the curve of her hips, the small swell of her breasts, the sharp bony indentations in her shoulders and rib cage, and the smooth length of her legs. She felt _too_ skinny—the vegan diet to blame. She wondered if Danny will like what he sees one day. Will he be repulsed that her bones seem to only be covered with skin? Will he complain about her lack of a womanly figure? Will he mind that her breasts will never be as wholesome as Paulina's?

Despite getting the guy, Sam frequently worried how easy it is for her to _lose_ that guy. He never paid attention to her two years ago, and he never took note of the effort she would put in making herself look a bit more desirable back then. If he didn't like her then, what made him like her now? Even if she advocated for the importance of personality over looks, she is aware of the power of looks.

 _He certainly didn't have a problem showing he wants you,_ she thought, as she dressed herself with a navy blue set of underwear. It pushed her breasts up a little; giving to an illusion to a more pronounced cleavage. She wasn't going to engulf herself in padding, and might as well be honest with Danny, even if it is something so trivial as the size of her breasts.

Applying a dark smoky eye, and ditching her well loved purple lipstick; she donned a dark vampy red before finding a dark pair of jeans and a black lacy tube top. Grabbing her car keys and her cropped leather jacket, she laced her boots and headed to the Nasty Burger to meet Tuck and Danny.

* * *

Danny spied his girlfriend entering the Nasty Burger, as he and Tucker spoke vehemently about the mysterious ghost lover lady. Danny's frustration was evident in his face;as he was scowling at the guy who was sitting across him. They were getting nowhere, and going to The Realm of New Souls made him feel uncomfortable. The newly dead lived there, and they were likely confused, and insistent that they're still alive. It's probably mass chaos in that area, and well, half of him died didn't it? He was certainly disoriented after the accident.

As Sam neared the table, Danny held up his hands to silence Tucker who still babbled on about his theories on the ghost.

"I mean she's _gotta_ be crazy to be in love—Hey Sam!" Tucker's voice cracked as Sam slid in the booth beside Danny. Automatically, Danny shifted to wrap his left arm around her, and she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Who's in love with whom?" Sam asked, her voice dipped in curious tones. She cuddled into her boyfriend, and eyed her friend, as she felt Danny stiffen.

"Uh…I…heard Star was in love with…" Tucker's voice faded mid sentence, as he gaze shifted to Danny for support.

"Kwan." Danny replied.

Sam arched her brow, aware that the two were hiding something. Not only is Danny a perfectly open book to her, but Tucker's also the worst liar in the world. She'll crack them both in no time.

"Wow, news of the century," Sam began with an eye roll "everyone just figured out about Star's secret. I know it's about a ghost."

Danny mentally kicked himself at his evident surprise. She was closing in, and she looked as determined as ever. "H-how?" He stammered. _Damn_ she knew him too well.

"Your eyes are bloodshot, you look like you haven't slept in days, and your hair's up in a billion directions. Obviously you haven't gotten enough sleep." Sam ticked the list off against her fingers smugly.

"Don't forget the bags," Tucker added with a light chuckle, earning a scowl from Danny.

"And grumpy." Sam finished off, as she rubbed her thumb in circles against the fingers of his right hand. Danny sighed, almost giving in.

"There's this new ghost, and she's a lunatic. She's in love with everything she sees." Sam leaned back and eyed her boyfriend incredulously. _What bullshit_.

"That's _it?_ " She gave Tucker a scathing look, but he didn't look like he was going to crack at all, and Danny, well, she can get it out of him some other way. He looked so tired, and she pitied him.

"Look, it's almost seven. We should go before the movie starts." Danny opted to change the subject, and Sam accepted defeat for the time being.

"You guys goin' on a date or something?" Tucker said dejectedly, disappointed that his friends were going off on their own again. Screw this third wheel fate they placed him in.

"You could come if you want. We could cancel our plans afterward." Sam offered guiltily. She and Danny planned to watch the new zombie movie, before heading to their spot in the hills to stargaze. Although looking at the state of her boyfriend, they'll probably nap instead.

"Yeah, Tuck! Come with. There's always room for you." Danny added, Sam's guilt washing over him similarly.

"Nah, it's cool. I got stuff to do. I gotta grab a thermos out of your house, though. I left it there this morning." Tucker said as he moved to get up from the table. "See ya. Don't do anything I wouldn't do! I'm too young to be an uncle!" He yelled and rushed out the door.

"Way to look too fucking guilty." Danny said, as he looked at the spot Tucker sat seconds ago.

"It's like we ran him out of here." Sam replied dejectedly.

"Let's just go." Danny laced her hand with his, before walking outside to change into his ghost form, and flew them to the nearby theater.

The line to the movie was fairly long, even though the movie will begin in less than ten minutes. The movie's been highly anticipated, and every teenager awaited a full two hours of blood, guts, gore and zombies. It was mindless entertainment, and surely the seats at the very back will fill with eager couples anxious to make out as soon as the theater goes dark.

People eyed Danny with admiration as he stood in like next to Sam. They opted not to hold hands in order to cease outside speculation. Most people might know they're dating, but they know the news is fairly local. Sam wouldn't want to be known as the ghost boy's girlfriend anyway.

"Are you Danny Phantom?" A young red head with braces asked. She looked about twelve or thirteen, as she held her iPhone in hand. Danny knew it was probably time to take a selfie.

"Well, yeah, I'm him." He confirmed as her face lit up in admiration. She started giggling, and angled her phone towards them. "Do you mind?"

Danny gave a friendly grin and smiled for the camera, as the girl snapped several, before leaning forward and hugging him. She ran enthusiastically back to her friends.

"Do you think that was a good idea?" Sam asked, as she glanced at the gaggle of preteens who were digging out their cellphones in various purses pockets and purses.

"Damn it. Probably not." Danny grabbed her wrist, and made them intangible, as the girl ran back with her group.

"He was _just_ here! And so was that other girl!" She whined, as her friends mumbled in disappointment.

"Who?" Someone asked.

"I don't know, his girlfriend or something." Danny and Sam looked at each other and smiled knowingly.

"Should we just…" Danny mouthed, and Sam nodded. They can see the movie another time. Danny flew them to the hill overlooking Amity Park. The place he and Sam once sat and made it all official with the "Wes" ring. Setting her gently on the grass, he seated himself against the tree, pulled her in his arms, and inhaled the nice lavender scent of her shampoo.

Sam molded herself against his body, and laid her head on his chest, as she looked up at the night sky. "Do you think we're becoming cheesy?" she asked him.

"Don't forget who wanted to come here in the first place," he retorted, as he lazily caressed her left arm with his fingers.

"I'm just saying. We're like in some Nicholas Sparks movie." Danny scoffed. "You watch those?" Danny raised an eyebrow, as she playfully smacked him on the shoulder.

"At least I don't _cry_ when watching them."

"I swear I saw some tears when we watched The Notebook." Danny pushed.

"That was you and Tucker!" She exclaimed, and huffed in protest. Suddenly her expression changed into worrisome. She began to fumble with a piece of thread along the leg of her jeans. She's been mulling over this question for the past few days, because she never really knew. Who knew she would become the type of girl who needs a form of validation from her boyfriend?

"When did you first like me, Danny?" She glanced at him, her lavender eyes meeting his blue ones. He rubbed the back of his neck, uncomfortable at the sudden randomness of the question. He gave her a half smile before he answered.

"I honestly started to feel something after I lost my memory with Desiree, and that wish, but I kinda ignored it with the whole Valerie thing." Sam frowned.

"Don't remind me." He kissed her cheek to placate her before continuing.

"But I think I've known since the whole Gregor thing. I just couldn't stand that guy, and seeing him touching you, and kissing you. It pisses me off thinking about it." His voice tinged with annoyance to which she giggled.

"And then I almost lost you to Undergrowth, and that terrified the shit out of me. I can't imagine life without you, Sam, and that's when I really knew." He finished lovingly to which she responded with a tighter snuggle.

"Although," he began teasingly, "I noticed how hot you were during that dance two years ago." She playfully smacked him and breathed in his cologne.

"I love you, D." Danny opened his mouth to return the sentiment, but as he readied himself, he felt cold air bubble from his chest to his throat, escaping past his lips.

"God _damnit_!" Danny exclaimed in annoyance at his ghost sense. He glanced awkwardly back at Sam with a light chuckle and said, "Love you too, babe."

"Who are you calling _babe_?!" Sam complained in disgust, while Danny disentangled himself from her embrace and changed to his ghost form.

"Don't think you're off the hook for that, Fenton!" Sam placed her hands against her hips. Danny floated towards her, and stole a quick kiss before saluting and flying away.

"Duty calls!"

* * *

Lester Hanneberg crouched behind a tree further out in the back snapping photos of the ghost boy and the Goth girl. The hero never confirmed his relationship with everyone in the town speculating his sexuality and preferences. There was always the question if the boy himself has a gay inner self, but from the looks of it, he was completely smitten with this girl.

Larry Hanneberg threw a potato chip towards his partner, Pearson, who was happily dozing in the corner, light snores passing through his lips. _What a fucking professional._

"Hey, Pearson, you got that recorder in hand?" Hanneberg gave a harder shove to which Pearson responded with a thumbs-up, and a confirming grunt.

Lester Hanneberg turned his attention back to the couple, the goth girl seemingly searching for the ghostly intruder along with the town hero. Oddly enough, the mystery ghost they are looking for isn't in sight. He decided to look through the photos he took, and mentally patted himself on the back. These photos are going to sell, and they will sell _well_. The ghost boy's been on the front page ever since his secret was revealed. Despite everyone claiming they would keep his secret, the promise lasted a week. After awhile, some got angry, some got jealous, and some just don't have anything better to do with their lives. Fortunately for him, the bored men and women of Amity Park made him money. They gave the best information.

* * *

Sam heard ragged breaths behind her, causing her to freeze on the spot. _That is different._ She felt a cold chill run through her spine, as the hairs on the back of her arms stood tall. The ragged breaths drifted closer and closer, until she can feel the puff of air against the shell of her ear.

Sam spun around, shaking the cold feeling against her. "Where the fuck are you? Danny!" Sam glanced around her, before noticing a weird white form materializing in front of her. It was a woman with matted hair, a bloody dress, and a gruesome slit to her throat.

"What…? Who are you? What happened to you?" Sam pitied the ghost in front of her. It was obvious she died a brutal death; maybe even murder. The ghost eyed her with envy, her jaw noticeably clenched.

"My name is Helene." Her voice flowed with the wind, eerie and hypnotizing altogether. "I am Danny Phantom's soul mate." Sam swallowed a lump in her throat, and took a step backwards; her feet edging towards the steep incline of the hill.

"Look, lady, I don't know who the hell you think you are, but Danny and I are together now. I don't know what kind of psycho bullshit you have wrapped up in your head, but he's _my_ boyfriend." Helene's eyes glowed red, as her nails sharpened into thin knife like claws.

"I can forgive him for cheating on me, but I cannot forgive the woman who can't face reality herself. Give him up, or I will slit your throat and kill you." Helene ordered menacingly, her voice rising to a shrill.

"Fuck off, She-Wolverine. Don't you have an ounce of originality under your belt? You're gonna threaten me with those claws?" Sam voiced confidently, although her feigned bravado appeared far less convincing.

Helene screamed in anger, and lashed out at Sam, her ghostly energy intensifying with the anger seeping through her veins.

"How _dare_ you not fear me?! You are my lover's mistress! You stole him away from me! You—AHHHH!" A strong ray of ectoplasm hit the villainous specter in the face.

"Get the hell away from my girlfriend!" Danny flew towards Sam, and comforted her while assessing her injuries. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," She replied, leaning against him for support as she stood up. "Other than just finding out you've been cheating on me in the ghost zone this whole time? I feel terrific!"

"I'm not cheating on you! That ghost is fucking insane—" Danny defended, shock coloring his face.

"I know that, lover boy. I was being—was this what you and Tucker were talking about earlier?!"

"Sarcasm. I get it. And yes, but get mad later. Be right back." Thermos ready in hand, Danny flew towards Helene, who was sobbing against the bushes. Danny approached her slowly, taking note of her frazzled state.

"Ever thought about getting a manicure, lady?" He asked, as he aimed the thermos in her direction. She looked up at him, her eyes still glowing red, and her nails still deadly sharp.

"How could you do this to me, Daniel? How could you profess your love to me, but be in love with someone else this whole time?" She whimpered, tears streaming down her face, as her nails proceeded to cut her thighs by resting them harshly against it. Glancing at the thermos, she said:

"You know that won't work on me." Puzzled, and completely blown away over the whole mess, Danny was at a loss for words. Needless to say, he still tried with no success.

"You need to tell me what the fuck is going on!" He finally decided, frustration eating away at his brain, as he grabbed her wrists roughly and dragged her towards Sam.

"What the hell are you doing? Put her inside the damn thermos!" Sam yelled incredulously.

"It won't work! We have to take her back to the lab now, and figure out what the hell is going on!" Helene chuckled as she gazed longingly at Danny, her smile fading, as her form started to dematerialize.

"Tough luck, sweetie. I may love you, but I don't take orders from you and your little whore. See you soon, lover." She added teasingly, as she disappeared into thin air.

* * *

Lester Hanneberg daringly hid only a few feet from the trio, as he continuously snapped photos. This gossip was juicier than he could ever expect, with the ghost boy appearing to be juggling two different women of different kinds.

"Man, this kid is a freak. He needs to get it on with a ghost _and_ a human. What a fucked up kid!" He muttered to himself, as he shot different angles, while making sure the recorder was on and picking up the sound. Turning back to his partner, he grunted, "This is gonna make us SO fucking rich. Ready yourself for the storm, Pearson."

Pearson grunted lowly.

* * *

I am not too fond of this chapter, but eh, I had to get it out to proceed with the story. It will lighten up eventually, but we'll see if Helene stirs up more trouble, since she's only one arc anyway. By the way, I'm posting this on tumblr, too, and will post snippets of future chapters on there, and reveal how badly I follow my outlines. They're always too long, but you can ask me about this story, too! It's in progress, but link is in my profile if you're curious enough. Review if you liked or if you didn't! They fuel my muse.

Noelle Brisbane


End file.
